


The Ocean of the Heart

by ShadowAngel_xoxo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Cute Date, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gym poster, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus, I LOVE MALEC, I Tried, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Malec, Protective Alec, Saphael, Slow Burn, Swimmer AU, Swimmer Alec, closet alec, dont we all, first fanfic, swimmer magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAngel_xoxo/pseuds/ShadowAngel_xoxo
Summary: Alec joins a swimming club, and meets a wonderful person called Magnus Bane. And even though Alec wants to hold his hand, and kiss him, and- nope nope nope no he doesn't he DEFINITELY doesn't.Slowly, he lets down his walls to allow Magnus in. But Magnus has secrets of his own, so can two boys of completely different worlds, battling completely different demons, realise that they aren't as different as they might seem?





	1. If Your Heart Was Full Of Love, Could You Give it Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys :) This is a little fic I have decided to write, and I hope you like it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (sadly), but I do own the plot :D
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Alec took a deep breath and walked out of the changing room trying not to look like he didn't belong, or wasn't meant to be there.

He was a very athletic guy, with large muscles and a six-pack, but what he made up for in strength, he lacked in confidence.

Jace had always been the confident one, never doubting himself, always getting what he wanted. Alec was fine with being in his younger brother's shadow. He loved his siblings more than anything in the world, and would do anything for them.

Come to think of it, his youngest brother, Max, was the reason Alec was in this swimming pool to start with.

Alec had always dropped Max to his after-school book club (or comic club, as his little brother happily called it) but now that he was getting a lift and being dropped home by his friend, Alec had a spare afternoon on a Tuesday to start up a new activity.

Izzy was the one who convinced him to take up swimming. He already did archery and went to the gym at least five days a week where he practiced boxing, running and weight-lifting, so it was safe to say he was in good shape, but she wanted him to be part of a team, and besides, she said, batting her eyes at him, "I want to meet all your cute swimming friends."

So here he was. Taking a deep breath, he walked out, not expecting what was going to happen because of this moment in the slightest.

~~~

Magnus looked up from where he was sitting by the pool with his friends, waiting for practice to begin, dangling their feet into the water.

A new guy was hanging around the swim coach, Hodge, awkwardly waiting to be put in a lane to show off his swimming skills so he could be assessed and put into the right group for him.

The new boy walked up and got into the lane next to his, and that was when Magnus got his first look of the boy. He was tall, had a perfectly sculpted body, a mop of messy black hair (he was just putting on his cap), a handsome face, but the thing that Magnus liked the most were his shocking blue eyes.

He nudged his friend Ragnor who was sitting next to him, and mumbled "check out the new guy". Ragnor smirked "I know, quite good looking eh, Mags?" "He's _gorgeous_ " Magnus breathed.

The boy had now successfully got his swimming cap over his head, and in one fluid motion, took off.

Magnus was quite shocked at the way the boy cut through the water at such a fast pace, although he should have guessed he was fit, the way his abs were so perfectly defined.

In no time at all, the mystery boy had already completed the two lengths he was instructed to do, and Hodge was smiling widely.

"That was great, maybe we have found a little competition for Magnus" he smirked, glancing at Magnus to see his reaction.

That snapped Magnus out of his trance. "I'm sorry, Hodge, did I give you the impression I was beatable? Because I'm not" he said smugly.

"The only impression you're giving me is that you need a shower. Your makeup is running, Bane".

Magnus gasped, his hand jumping up to cover his face. "I thought I washed it off'' he squealed, mortified.

"Relax, Mags, he's just messing with you" Raphael laughed.

"That should teach you to not talk back to your coach" Hodge said firmly. "Now, start your warm ups. Come on, we haven't got all day!"

And that was the end of that.

~~~

After a gruelling swimming practice, Alec walked into the changing rooms and hopped straight into a shower. He left his swimming trunks on, though, because he didn't want a long one. Just a rinse.

He walked out of the shower and found himself staring right into the eyes of one of the other swimmers. Magnus, was it?

He noticed right away the colour of his eyes, a deep green with golden flecks swirled in that made them sparkle, and that they were mischievously looking up into his boring blue ones.

His breath hitched and his pulse quickened. _The boy was too close_! He stumbled back a little bit and got a closer look at him.

He was beautiful, with tanned skin, and slender, with just the right definition in his muscles. He had a gorgeous face and gently sloped eyes, he was clearly of Asian descent.

"Hello, new boy," the boy- Magnus- purred. Gosh, even his voice was perfect. Alec swallowed and answered in a small voice. "Hi."

"I'm Magnus." Alec already new this. "Yes!" He said and then, realising he sounded like a mess, "I'm Alec."

"Oooh, Alec, short for Alexander?" Magnus asked, with a flirty smile- or was Alec just imagining this? Maybe this was his normal smile?

"Well Alexander, you were very good out there today" Magnus continued, taking his silence as a confirmation.

"Thanks" he smiled.

Magnus was so good looking... wait whAT he did not just think that! No, no, no, what the hell he's not... like that! Oh god he has to leave this place  _now._

Realising he was just staring at the boy with wide eyes, he began to speak without thinking about what he was saying, his thoughts running a hundred miles a second.

"I-I uh em, well, got to... I don't um-"

"Right. You should probably get ready. Your girlfriend is probably waiting for you." Magnus said casually, his eyes flicking around the room and then darting back to meet Alec's.

Magnus was so helpful.

"Yeah." He breathed, and then realising what he just agreed to, frowned. "No!"

Magnus smirked. That was easy. "Okay pretty boy."

Alec furrowed his brows. Did he just call him pretty? He needed to get out of there.

He turned and practically flew out of the showers into the main changing room. He dressed quickly and left before the other boys got a chance to talk to him.

~~~

Magnus was very pleased with the way Alexander reacted to him.

He is very cute, he thought to himself, and Alexander is a very elegant name. He *is* an elegant person. He just has that aura around him. Demands respect, even if he doesn't realise. He laughed out loud, picturing a very flustered Alec trying to demand respect.

Hmm... maybe he will have to give Alexander a call... if he can get hold of his number, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is guys, hope you liked it XD 
> 
> Isn't flustered Alec the cutest? <3 
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like, everything is appreciated :)


	2. Catch My Hand, I'll Be Fighting For Ya'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets Magnus' past, and gets into a little fight ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! This is just a short chapter that I wanted to post since there wasn't much malec in the last chapter, and this one is quite short, but I like the ending so I'll just post it today.
> 
> I already posted a chapter today, so I won't feel bad for the length of this one XD 
> 
> Note: the names of the chapters of this story will be lyrics of songs I like <3 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Alec was attacked by a bundle of squeals and black hair when he he got home.

"Hi Izzy," he smiled, and she looked up at him, her eyes filled with excitement.

"Hey, big brother," she said, trying to keep her excitement at bay. "How did it go?"

"It went fine."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Come on, Alec, tell me _something,_  pleeeease? You know I won't stop pestering you until you do" she smiled wickedly.

Alec knew this very well so he gave in. "Fine. I didn't really meet many of the people there, I just sort of swam and left."

He remembered his _conversation_ with Magnus, but he doesn't need to tell Izzy. It was just a... he doesn't even know what it was. She would just blow things out of proportion if he told her, and anyway, he doesn't _have_ to tell her anything.

Izzy nodded but made him promise to introduce himself to people next time.

~~~

The next day after school Alec headed to the gym for his usual workout session. It was the gym that had the pool he was at yesterday. He idly wondered if he would bump into any of the people from swimming, but decided he wouldn't. He's never seen them before, so why should he today?

He tried to focus on his workout but his mind kept going elsewhere. Magnus.

What did he mean by pretty boy? Was that just a joke? The way he said his full name made him shudder. Why did he even bother talking to him?

He sighed. This workout was not working. He stopped punching the punching bag he was practicing on and walked to the changing room.

After having a quick shower, Alec walked out of the gym, his mind still on Magnus. On his tanned skin, his dark hair with blue ends, his velvety voice...he could even hear his voice in his head, calling out, no, _crying_ out- what?!

He followed the noise, and saw a man who looked a bit like Magnus except with a beard, and his hair was more flat, and his face wasn't as handsome, and- _what was he doing to magnus?!_

Magnus was pinned up against the wall of a small alley, the older man roughly holding onto his shirt and using it to push him up into the wall, hissing something in his ear. When Alec saw the terrified expression on Magnus' face and the small trickle of blood dripping out of his nose his face darkened and he sprang into action.

He grabbed the back of the man's shirt and threw him off Magnus. He mimicked the man's earlier pose and pushed _him_  up the wall so vigorously that his feet were barely touching the floor. He went for a punch to his face but the man kicked him and he ended up punching the wall instead.

His blood splattered the wall but he barely felt it, if anything it just made him angrier. He threw the vicious man to the floor and began to punch him, in the gut, in the face, anywhere really, but he only had a chance to do so for a minute before strong arms pulled him up.

He looked up from the horrible man into Magnus' face- he still looked terrified, but now he looked sad too.

The man used this pause to his advantage and pushed Alec off him roughly. He bolted, leaving Alec and Magnus on the floor of of a dirty alleyway.

Magnus pulled Alec up off the floor and, despite his protests, pulled him into his car in the carpark of the gym before anyone saw them- they probably looked like they got in a fight with _each other,_ what with Alec's bloody hand and Magnus' bloody nose.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Magnus surprised Alec and laughed out loud.

Alec looked at Magnus in shock. He thought that he would be angry that he butted in, not _happy_.

"That was amazing," he laughed again. Alec was so confused. Did he hit his head on that wall? "I-it was?" He asked, unsure.

"Yeah. I've been wanting to do that for such a long time" he replied.

"Seems fair. What... was he doing to you?" Alec asked slowly, not knowing if he was prying too much with that question.

"I mean, he was obviously hitting you, but why? You could have easily taken him, why did you let him do that to you? Who was he?" Alec swallowed, realising he was going too fast.

"...He was your dad, wasn't he?" He asked quietly.

"I know you must have a lot of questions Alexander, but you are hurt, and I wouldn't mind getting cleaned up myself, too." Magnus joked, trying to lighten the mood.

He sighed, seeing Alec's sceptical expression. "Look, come back to mine, I'll get your hand cleaned up, and then we can talk."

"I'm fine."

"Maybe, but I am not telling you anything until you do as I say and fix up your hand."

"...okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? 
> 
> I think this side of Alec is very interesting to write XD 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and I love hearing criticism about what I can improve <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Built a World Without Your Love, Now I'm All Out at Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a conversation about Magnus' past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> I should be updating around two times a week, so hopefully that will work out for me XD

The drive home was silent, both boys lost in their thoughts.

Magnus pulled up to an apartment building and beckoned Alec to follow him.

He followed Magnus up the apartment stairs until they got to a little apartment. When Magnus opened the door, Alec's eyes went wide.

Inside the apartment the walls were painted a deep red, with black and silver furniture dotted around the place and a large crystal chandelier hanging overhead, but the thing that shocked Alec the most was the fact that it looked like a glitter bomb had exploded everywhere.

"Come on in. I'll make you a drink"

Alec didn't drink. He didn't like the way alcohol could change the way you acted, and he had very high walls built up to protect himself that he didn't want his drunk self to let down, but for some reason, he accepted.

While Magnus disappeared Alec took a closer look at this _unusual_ home.

There were trinkets all over the place, giving it a homely feel, and pictures on almost every surface. The funny thing about these pictures were that they all seemed relatively new. No photos of him as a child, no family photographs, just of Magnus and his friends. Alec recognised a few from swimming.

There was the guy with green hair, the tanned guy with dark hair, the blonde girl with a green tint to her hair- although that might just be from the chlorine in the swimming pool- the girl with blue hair that faded to white, the girl with wavy brown hair, the guy with silver hair- gosh, there did seem to be a lot of oddly coloured hair in Magnus' group of friends- there was the light brown skinned girl with the afro, the pale dark haired girl and the guy with black hair and violet-blue eyes.

He didn't have much time to think about the unusual absence of family in Magnus' photos before Magnus strode back in holding two brightly coloured cocktails in one hand- how does he do that?!- and a first aid kit in his other.

He was wearing a dark green, loosely fitting shirt that matched his eyes perfectly and black tightly-fitting jeans. Alec moved on quickly, not wanting to be caught staring at Magnus' arse- though it _did_  look good in those skinny jeans. He had silver and black bracelets with green gems along his arms, and was wearing many rings on his fingers. Alec noticed that he was wearing eyeliner, and had black glitter on his eyelids. He looked stunning.

Magnus silently cleaned the cuts on Alec's knuckles, his soft hands and delicate touch warming Alec's heart- why would anyone hurt Magnus? Which brought his thoughts back to the matter at hand.

"Who was that?" he asked while bringing an antibacterial wipe up to Magnus' nose with his free hand.

Magnus smiled at the kind gesture. "That, as I am sure you are aware, was my father, Asmodeus Bane."

"But I don't understand- why would your father be- well, I suppose there is probably a reason. I'm sorry if I'm being too nosy" Alec apologises, worried he went too far.

"Don't apologise," Magnus sighed. "Yes, there is a reason, but I thought... I had gotten away from him. From my past. But, I guess you're never truly free, are you?" He looks up, suddenly aware of Alec's presence and the confused look on his face.

"When I was ten years old, my mother hung herself. I was the one who discovered her and... I guess I was also the reason."

"I'm so sorry, Magnus" Alec whispered.

"Don't be. She never truly cared for me. She left behind a letter, in which she states that I, only ten, was the reason she committed suicide... That was just an excuse. She was afraid of my father, and she thought that if she blamed him, he would come after me. So, I guess she probably thought she was doing me a favour," Magnus laughed bitterly.

"My father believed that she killed herself because of what a disappointment I was, and that only made him hate me more. He tried to drown me, and that was when I was taken away. I was placed in a home in Spain, but the day I turned sixteen I left and came here, new York."

Alec opened his mouth to apologise again, but Magnus beat him to it, not wanting to talk about that horrible day he was almost drowned.

"I thought he would stay in Indonesia. But apparently he is not done with me." Magnus sighed, and suddenly he looked much older than an eighteen year old- he looked so vulnerable and sad that Alec could feel his heart break.

He put his hand on Magnus' arm, wanting to help the boy with the tragic backstory, but not knowing how.

Magnus looked up at him and smiled. "That's when I first started swimming. After I was moved to Spain. It just... gave me a way out. A little while where I could just focus on the water, the waves around me, feel as though I was part of something. It made me happy, for the first time in... years. When I moved to New York I joined the swimming team and made friends with all the people there. They're really nice, you'll be friends with them in no time," he added.

"They were the ones who helped me through my tough times. They mean the world to me." He smiled at Alec. "Thanks. You know. For what you did, earlier."

"It's no problem. I couldn't have let him beat you up and not do anything," Alec said sincerely.

"But... so many people did. You didn't have to, so just accept my thanks," Magnus smiled gratefully at him and gave a laugh. His laughter tinkled around the room, giving it a happier feeling, making it seem lighter.

Alec just loved Magnus' laugh. It was so infectious, made everyone feel that bit more joyful.

He looked at the clock, and realised it's nearing eleven. "I should go... I don't want to outstay my welcome," he said, disappointed the night was ending so soon.

"It's no bother at all, I promise," Magnus smiled. "I should be the one apologising for dumping this all on you."

"I wanted to listen. I swear," was the reply.

"Well, okay then. Thanks."

Alec smiled his cute half-smile. "No problem. See you next Tuesday."

~~~

When Alec got home, Izzy was waiting for him.

"Where were you?" She asked, smiling her usual devilish smile.

"Just... at a friends."

"A friends, huh? Is this person... hot? I'm asking for a friend," she looked up at him innocently.

Alec just looked annoyed, not realising that he was the friend she was asking for.

"Relax big bro, I'm just messing with you." Suddenly she gasped, and Alec span around to see what she was looking at. Confused, he turned back around to see his sister running down the stairs she was sitting on and grabbing his hand.

"What in the name of the _angel_ happened to you?!" She squealed, looking at his bandaged hand.

"Nothing Izzy, I'm fine," Alec said, irritated, and yanked his hand out of her grip.

"I'm gonna go to sleep, we have school tomorrow. You should too." He advised.

Izzy, knowing that her brother was tough, let the subject of his injured hand go.

"I'm going to meet Meliorn, that cute guy from the school rugby team," she smiled.

Oh. So _that_ why she was dressed up in a short red dress that showed off her legs and had her makeup done perfectly. OH.

"What?! It's half eleven at night!" Alec exclaimed, appalled.

"So? I can't just _not_ go, I already said I would. I'm almost seventeen, Alec, I can take care of myself," she argued. "Besides, I'll be back by two, so I will be able to go to school. It's only for a little while."

Alec shrugged, knowing that she would go whether he allowed it or not. "Okay. Just... be careful."

"When am I not careful, brother?"

~~~

After Alec left, Magnus went over the conversation they had just had in his head.

He had told the blue eyed boy way too much. He was going to think that he was an unstable weirdo... _oh god,_ why did he tell him all those things?

He only told stories of his past to people he trusted, and it usually took some time. Something about Alec had just made his carefully built walls come tumbling down, and he didn't even try to stop them.

Alec was just trustworthy, Magnus decided.

He unlocked something in him that just made him want to tell the blue eyed boy everything about his life, perhaps to appear interesting so the boy stayed, unlike so many people who didn't.

He was messing with his head, Magnus thought. He wondered if the boy would ever speak to him again.

He found himself hoping that he would.

~~~

Alec tried to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about Magnus.

The way he opened up so easily and wasn't ashamed of being vulnerable in front of him made Alec admire the tanned boy very much. He wished he could be like Magnus, be himself and not care what people think, but he couldn't.

He was too restless to fall asleep, so he went for a midnight run.

After changing into his loose black tracksuit bottoms and a black tank top, he laced up his Nike trainers (black again) and left his house.

He ran onto the path, and the rush of cool air on his face made him feel better already.

He ran, thinking about his day. He saw flashes of Magnus and his father, the terrified look in Magnus' eyes, the hatred in Asmodeus' eyes for his only son.

Alec's feet kept pounding on the ground, and he quickened his pace, focusing on the feeling of the wind whipping his face, turning his cheeks and nose red.

He lost himself in the running, and soon forgot about his stressful day.

He felt alive, running alone on the empty road, and free.

He glanced down at his watch and realised that it was already past two in the morning. That meant... he was running for around an hour and a half, as he left at half twelve.

He returned home feeling much less conflicted than he did earlier. He needed to shower again, so he quickly hopped in.

Ten minutes later, he was towel drying his hair when a very sleepy Izzy fell in the door of his room, and collapsed on his bed.

"Izzy? What are you doing here?" Alec demanded. "It's almost three O'clock!"

"Alec?" Came the confused reply. "What are you doing in my room?" Izzy tried to stand up and ended up falling in a heap on the floor.

Alec rushed to help her up.

"Are you seriously drunk right now? You have school in the morning. How did you even get home?" Alec questioned her, frustrated.

"I'm n-ot drunk," Izzy insisted. "Meliorn drove me," she slurred.

"I just need to go... ferment," she mumbled.

"You what?" Alec asked, amused.

"Ferment," Izzy mumbled again and leant into his arm. "You smell nice," she whispered.

"Alright, you need to get to bed" Alec laughed. It was almost impossible to stay mad at Izzy when she was drunk. He could be mad later.

He carried her to bed, and then went to bed himself. He slept soundly, tired from his long run. He dreamt of Magnus, except the Magnus in his dream had eyes like a cat and shot blue magic from his hands.

He smiled, still asleep, and turned over in his bed.

"...Magnus" he whispered.


	4. Friends Just Sleep in Another Bed, and Friends Don't Treat Me Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' friends finally meet the Lightwoods!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> Is anyone else BUZZING for June 5th for season 2B of shadowhunters? I know I am! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! <3

The rest of the week flew by and before Alec knew it, it was Tuesday again. 

After school and homework Alec got his gym duffle bag ready and was about to leave when Jace and Izzy appeared behind him. 

"Wait for us," Jace called. "What are you doing?" Alec asked, confused. Why were they in their gym clothes? They didn't go to the gym on Tuesdays. "We're coming with you Alec," Izzy declared. 

"But why?" Alec asked. Izzy smiled. "We want to get in an extra workout per week." 

Alec rolled his eyes. "Sure you do." 

The two youngest siblings walked out of the house, leaving no choice for Alec but to follow them. 

~~~

Magnus was sitting in the gym, waiting for the others to come. He looked up from his phone and noticed Alec walking up with two people through the glass wall of the gym. 

They both looked around Alexander's age, a stunning dark-haired girl- could she be his girlfriend? No, Alec would have mentioned her when he ~not so subtly~ asked him if he had one. 

She looked a bit like Alexander, although she had brown eyes, and a beauty mark above her lip. She was probably his sister. Her long hair was braided into two French braids, and she had a very stylish outfit on for the gym. Black Nike leggings and a white sports bra, accompanied by a silver bracelet that went up her arm. Looking closer, Magnus could see that it was a serpent with green crystals for the eyes. 

So that left the boy then. He had blonde hair, blue eyes- or, one blue eye and one brown, and was very handsome, if you liked that sort of arrogant, overly confident, straight as an arrow sort of guy. So. Definitely not Alec's boyfriend then. 

Well... He didn't want to assume, because that didn't end well usually. Magnus had to be open to the fact that this handsome young man *might* be Alexander's boyfriend, however much he didn't want to. 

Surely Alexander would have mentioned a boyfriend? He doesn't even seem like he's out of the closet, so... he sighed. He was thinking too much. Though, Alec and the boy did look close, laughing as they walked together, while the girl strode confidently in front. 

*Stop* he reprimanded himself. It is none of your business who Alexander spends his time with. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the trio walked into the gym.

"Magnus" Alec smiled. He looked up to see Alec addressing him, and quickly became the image of self-confidence he was known for. 

"Alexander," he smiled back. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" 

Izzy found it very curious that Magnus was calling Alec Alexander, who was never called that by his friends, only his parents.

Alec quickly complied. "This is my brother, Jace, and my sister, Izzy," he cleared up, beckoning to each of them in turn.

'Ah. So Jace is Alec's brother. They don't look alike... well, at least he's not Alec's boyfriend,' Magnus thought.

"Hello" Izzy held out her hand to be shook. "I'm sure Alec has mentioned nothing about us. Nice to meet you." Izzy flashed a smile, and Magnus could sense that she was dangerous and wild, quite the opposite to Alec, although, he could be very terrifying- Magnus remembered the other day with his father and shuddered. She was right, too- Alec had a way of getting you to tell him everything, but never mention anything about himself.

"Lovely to meet you too, my dear" Magnus replied, shaking her hand. 

Jace stepped forward and shook Magnus' hand too. "Are you wearing makeup?" Ah, so bluntness ran in the family.

"Jace!" Izzy scolded. 

Magnus smirked. He was used to questions like this.

"Yes I am, because I like wearing it, and because why not?" He answered. "What's it to you?"

Jace shrugged. "Just curious." 

Oh. He didn't really expect that. People usually scoffed or made some sort of remark when he spoke about his love for makeup. Maybe he had misjudged this Jace guy.

"I love your hair," Izzy complimented. 

He decided he likes this girl. 

~~~ 

Alec walked out of the changing room to see the dark-haired girl who hung around with Magnus intimidating some people from the swim team B. They were one level below their team, and were currently being given out to for eating a granola bar with chocolate chips in it.

Alec rolled his eyes and walked over to the swimming pool. 

"Alec!" Magnus called. "Let me introduce you to my friends." He walked over to where Magnus was sitting at the edge of the pool with a group of people surrounding him. 

"This is Ragnor," he said, beckoning to the green haired boy. "This is Raphael" he pointed to the tanned boy with dark hair. He continued to name them out.

'Kaelie has blonde-green hair, Catarina has blue hair that fades to snowy-white, Tessa has short wavy brown hair, Jem has silver hair, Maia has an Afro that she somehow manages to squeeze into a swimming cap, and Will has black hair and curious violet-blue eyes.' Alec repeated this in his head until he became accustomed to who everyone was.

After Magnus was finished introducing everyone and they had all said their hellos, the girl with the long dark brown hair walked up to them.

"And I'm Camille" she said from behind Alec, giving him a shock (not that he showed it) and flashing him a threatening smile. 

Just then, Hodge walked up and got them started on their lengths. 

During the swimming practice, Camille continued to make little jabs at Magnus, picking at every small thing he did, and it really got on Alec's nerves. He tried to say something to Magnus about it, but he didn't have a chance, as Hodge kept them working hard.

After the practice, the group sat around the edge of the pool again, catching their breath. Hodge had really pushed them to the max today. After a few seconds, Tessa addressed Alec. 

"Do you want to come get pizza with us?" She asked him, kindly.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be athletes?" Was Alec's blunt reply. 

The whole group burst out laughing. "Oh honey, just because we're athletes doesn't mean we can't eat pizza every once in a while," Camille laughed at him with malice in her voice. 

Alec felt very belittled and Camille was really pushing it, making fun of himself and Magnus. "Oh really? You didn't seem to think that when you were giving out to those people on the B team for eating a granola bar. You just love bossing people around, don't you?" He snapped at her. 

The group went quiet, and then snickers broke out between them. 

Camille just looked at him with venom in her eyes. "Oh, got yourself a feisty one Magnus? Shame it won't last" she said and sauntered off.

Alec just rolled his eyes. He was curious about what she meant though... he decided it wasn't worth his while thinking about her and walked with the group to the changing rooms.

~~~

They all walked out of the gym together (bar Camille- but no-one really cared) when Jace and Izzy appeared. 

"Hey Alec, where are you going?" Jace called. 

"We're going to get pizza. I'll meet you back at the house" Alec replied.

Izzy grinned. "Don't be stupid. We want to meet your friends. Mind if we tag along?" She asked, leaving no choice for Alec but to shrug and walk on.

When they reached Taki's they found a free booth and all crammed into it together. There wasn't much space, but Alec liked the feel of everybody squished together- like they were all old friends meeting up after a long day.

"So Alec, why did you go after Camille like that?" Kaelie asked. 

Alec shook his head. "She was being a hypocrite, and I hate people who belittle other people. I just wanted her to know," he said unashamedly.

"I love my brother, but he has a switch that's always on," Izzy quipped. 

"Love you too." Alec said sarcastically. 

"Awww, sibling goals" Maia laughed. 

"Did I ever tell you the story about when my sister Ella tried to frighten me by putting a duck in my bed? I didn't realise it was there and it bit me! Bloodthirsty little beasts," Will exclaimed. "Never trust a duck. Or a sibling."

Jace chimed in at this point. "True. Did you know that-" 

As Jace launched into a thrilling story about how his childhood had been ruined by a duck, Alec sat back and glanced over at Magnus, who was sitting opposite him, a little to the left.

He looked like he wasn't paying attention... he looked... almost empty. If that made any sense. The life was gone from his eyes, and he had dark circles under his eyes that he hadn't covered up with his usual makeup as they had come straight from the pool. 

The group laughed loudly, snapping Magnus and Alec from their thoughts. Nobody had noticed the lifeless look in Magnus' eyes, or the way Alec had been looking at him, concerned and caring.

Nobody except a certain fabulous dark haired Lightwood, who noticed very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO... the Lightwoods finally met the gang. 
> 
> I hope the slow burn Malec isn't annoying you too much XD 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3


	5. My Wave, My Shark, My Demon in The Dark, The Blue Tide Pulling Me Under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried when I wrote this. T.T
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains violence so if you might be triggered by this just skip it.
> 
> I put some Indonesian in here, but it is only from Google Translate so don't kill me if it's wrong! XD It will be translated at the bottom.
> 
> Thanks you so much for your support guys, it means so much to me <3

Magnus looked up at the terrifying shadow looming above him.

His father reached down to the ten year old and pushed him to the ground.

His breath stank of alcohol and his body reeked of sweat and something else Magnus couldn't place.

"You... little... FUCK" his father breathed down at the petrified child.

"YOU'RE THE REASON YOUR MOTHER IS DEAD," he roared.

"YOU WILL PAY YOU LITTLE SHIT," the horrible man screamed himself hoarse. 

Then, in a horrifyingly quiet voice, he continued. "You will pay." 

He reached down and hit Magnus across the face. Magnus cried out, the pain searing through him like an electric shock. His father put his face right up to Magnus'. "Shut up." He whispered.

He hit Magnus again. And again. His blood splattered the concrete floor of the garden path they were on.

Magnus had tears streaming down his face as he begged Asmodeus to stop. He took no notice and dragged Magnus down the garden. When the young boy saw where they were headed, his heart stopped. 

He kicked and screamed, but Asmodeus just struck him across the face once more. 

When the pair reached the lake at the bottom of the garden, Magnus was panicking. He could barely breathe, and the grip his father had on his shirt was so tight around his neck it made him gag. There was blood streaming down his face, from his nose and cuts all over his face. His tears mingled with the blood as he chocked out a feeble "please." 

Asmodeus was blind with tears himself. He was sobbing openly, and muttering under his breath. "You killed her... it's all your fault... no... NO... COME BACK, PLEASE STOP, PLEASE. PLEA-PLEASE!" he screamed out loud, paralising Magnus with fear.

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! *YOU KILLED HER!*" he grabbed his son by the neck and lifted him into the air. "YOU'LL PAY! YOU'LL PA-Pay." 

He threw the small boy into the water. "Ayah*!" The little boy screamed. "Silahkan ayah*" Magnus sobbed. 

"You are not my son" Asmodeus hissed.

The older man pushed Magnus' face under the water. He thrashed and kicked, screaming soundlessly under the water but his father did not let him up. 

He looked up into the face of the man whom he hated most in the world, but loved the most. Saw the hatred and unsteadiness in his brown eyes from the alcohol and felt his heart break. 

He felt so alone, and so broken.

He went limp and the edges of his vision went black from lack of oxygen. He closed his eyes, and felt the pain get stronger as his lungs filled up with water. Just as he was fading from consciousness he was jerked from the water roughly. Coughing and gasping, he looked around at his surroundings.

He saw his father lying face first in the grass with a bloody lump on the back of his head.

He was pulled into someone's arms and realised it was the maid who was always kind to him when his father was in a bad mood.

He sank his head into her chest- she put one hand on the back of his head and the other rubbed his back as she rocked back and forth on her knees, crying silently.

He felt so cold and scared, and he sobbed and sobbed until he could no more, then he just shook in her arms, the terrible ordeal of the day pushing down on him, suffocating him. 

He heard sirens in the distance, but paid no notice as he let it all out in her arms, her hands stroking his hair, the two of them alone on the hard ground. 

~~~ 

Magnus sat up as quick as a flash gasping for air. He was drenched in sweat and his whole body was quivering. He noticed a drop of water drip from his face and realised that he had tears streaming down his face. 

He hadn't had that dream in a year. He knew it was his meeting his father for the first time in eight years that had renewed the horrible nightmare he had just witnessed.

He thought back to the haunting meeting from a few days ago, fresh stabs of fear coursing through his veins like poison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayah- Father  
> Silahkan- Please
> 
> Again, I apologise if it's wrong.
> 
> So I know that this is very short, but I wanted it to be it's own chapter. 
> 
> It doesn't have much Malec, but it's part of the plot.
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudos if you like <3


	6. Come Fill To Me The Parting Glass

Alec was sitting in a chair in his room with Jace in the chair opposite him. 

Jace was going on and on about some girl in his English class who was ignoring his advances.

He had never been turned down before, and was not taking it very well.

"I was being SO charming, and she just says, 'good for you. Now, I'm going to start this work, and you would benefit from doing something other than talking to me.' Like, who even is she to turn me down? I'm Jace fucking Lightwood- everybody wants my attention and she's just ignoring me? What, by the angel, is wrong with her?! Can't she *see* me? I'm beautiful!"

As Jace rambled on about his injured masculinity Alec's phone rang. 

Grateful for the escape, Alec dived on his mobile and picked it up before the second ring. 

On the other end of the call, Magnus was surprised by the speedy answer. 

"Hello? Who is this?" A hesitating voice spoke into the phone. Magnus was shocked at the effect Alec's voice had on him. He was filled with confidence and quickly got on with the reason he called, refraining from the usual beating around the bush that he so often enjoys doing.

"Alexander. Hi. It's Magnus. I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a drink sometime." He told the blue eyed boy. 

"...that sounds fun. Um. When?" Alec stammered. Magnus breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't realised he had been holding.

"How about right now?" 

Alec's attention was caught by Jace, who had just muttered something that sounded like, 'you know what? I'm gonna go tell her. See how SHE feels.'

"Um... you know, now's not a really good time for me. Another time? Gotta go." Alec told him, and just like that, the line went dead.

"Playing hard to get," Magnus smirked. "I love a challenge."

~~~

Alec ran out of the room after Jace, who had jumped up out of the blue and stormed out of the room like a freaking hurricane.

He ran up to Jace, ready to prevent him from acting like an idiot in front of the girl he clearly had a crush on, but seeing the determined look in his eyes, he stopped. They say that the eyes are a window to the soul, and if the look in Jace's eyes were anything to go by, he was not backing down.

"I'm coming with you." Alec sighed.

"Really?" Jace beamed. "Thanks man! She's gonna fall for me, just you wait and see." 

Alec sighed again, for what seemed like the millionth time that day. 

"Okay. Let's get on with it." He said halfheartedly.

~~~

When the brothers reached Clary's house, they stopped before knocking on the door, and just looked up at the house.

"How do you even know her address?" Alec asked.

"Catarina gave to me. She had a project with her last month," was the reply.

Alec looked at Jace. "Well? Are you going to knock, or are we just going to stand around all day waiting for an invitation?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe she's not home."

Alec grabbed Jace by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "You can do this. You know you can. Step up." 

Jace laughed. "Step up?" 

Alec smirked. "Yeah. Izzy said man up was offensive to women and she's just as strong as us so..." he laughed and gave Jace a shove towards the door. "Step up." 

~~~

Jace walked up to the house and knocked the door. From what Alec could see she looked very surprised at Jace just turning up, but she let him come in anyway.

Alec drove off, glad that he helped Jace with his infatuation for the red headed girl.

~~~

Magnus' phone started ringing. He picked it up, hoping that it might be Alec, but when he answered, a stern female voice spoke through the receiver. 

"Maryse Lightwood speaking. This is Mr. Bane, I assume?" 

"Speaking." He replied. 

"Good. Okay. My husband and I are collaborating with the gym you are a member of. You go to Fast Fitness Gym, correct?" 

Magnus was about to confirm this, but Maryse continued on before he got the chance. 

"Well, my husband Robert and I are the owners of The Lightwood Institute. You might have heard of it. We train athletes to become soldiers, whether they go to the army or become a part of the police force. We think it will be good to work together with gyms in America- to show that we're supporting the athletes- and have selected your gym as one." 

She paused, but not for long, just long enough for Magnus to absorb all this new information, and then continued.

"We were told that you are one of the leading athletes at Fast Fitness, and were hoping you would be on the cover of our advertisement. With other athletes from different areas, of course." 

Magnus was a bit shocked at this sudden request. "I'll... have to think about it," he said.

"You will be paid well," Maryse assured him. 

"If you are interested, send my assistant Raj an email- I have already had him send you one- and come to the gym at two o clock on Saturday." She said and hung up. She was a businesswoman, after all. She had no time for goodbyes.

~~~

Magnus bit his lip as he fiddled with his phone. He wanted to text Alec. He wanted to, but he didn't want to sound too eager, as he had only called him a few hours ago and got turned down. 

He was usually so confident but something about Alec made him nervous, and he didn't like it. He decided to just text him.

However, just as he was about to type a text, Alec sent him one. This meant that it was already marked as seen, like he was some creep waiting for him to text him, staring at the screen hoping for a pity text. 

"Fuck!" He shouted. 

Raphael, from his living room, shouted "something wrong, cariño?" over to him. He could hear Ragnor laughing.

He looked down at the screen.

*Alec L: Hey :) 

Hmmm.... he was going to have to change that name.

He quickly replied.

*You: Hey there, blue eyes ;) 

His phone gave a little ding, and he felt irrationally excited for getting a text. 

*Blue-eyed Beauty: What are you doing? :)

What was he doing? Well, he couldn't very well say waiting for a text... or maybe he could...

*You: Nothing much. I was just about to text you :-P

*Blue-eyed Beauty: You were? :)

It was so cute the way he put the same little smiley face after each text. Magnus mimicked it and smiled down at his phone.

*You: Yeah! Funny how that worked out, right? XD 

*Blue-eyed Beauty: Yeah XD Anyway... I just dropped Jace off at some girl's house so we could grab that drink? 

Magnus found, that for the first time in a while, he wasn't excited for what would happen after the date, he was actually excited for the date itself. 

But... what if it wasn't a date? What if it was just friends grabbing drinks? What if Alec was just sorry for him? 

Whether it was a date or not, Magnus was excited. And after a long time of being bored, this was a nice change, so he changed into a new outfit, retouched his makeup and drove to the bar Alec suggested.

~~~

Alec's fingers were rapping on the bar counter where he was sitting. 

"You need anything, boy?" The bartender asked him. He just shook his head, too nervous to speak, afraid his voice would betray his nerves.

What even was this? It was just friends grabbing a drink... right? What if Magnus didn't actually want to be his friend? What if he just felt sorry for him? Did he even want Magnus to just be a friend?

His thoughts were cut short by a small hand on his arm. He looked up, smiling nervously, but it wasn't Magnus who was touching him. It was a girl.

"Hey." She whispered, leaning in close to him. "Waiting for someone?" 

Alec nodded, but she didn't leave. She just sat down next to him. "Need some company until they arrive?" She purred in a way she probably thought was seductive, and it probably was, a pretty girl like herself, but just not to Alec. He didn't linger on why. 

"I'm good, thanks" he said, and looked over to the door, wishing Magnus would hurry up.

"Are you... suuuure about that?" She smirked, thinking that he was falling for her charms.

Alec looked up at her, not knowing what to say. She took this as a positive sign and slid her hand from where it rested on his shoulder down along his arm. 

~~~

When Magnus ran into the bar, fifteen minutes late, he saw a familiar face at the bar, looking like he needed saving from some girl he clearly wasn't into.

He rushed up to him.

"Alexander, so nice to see you! How is your wife? How are the kids?" He exclaimed excitedly.

The girl looked shocked, and then irritated. She made a little noise of disgust, and strode off, her heels clicking as she walked.

"Thank the angel," he sighed. "I was so close to telling her to fuck off."

"Thank the angel?" Magnus smirked. "That's cute."

Alec blushed. He looked cute when he blushed, his cheeks a bright colour against the paleness of his skin. 

"Heh. It's a thing me and my siblings say." He smiled fondly at the mention of his siblings.

"What does that make me in this situation then? Your heavenly angel?" Magnus teased, and Alec, impossibly, turned a brighter shade of red.

"I like it. It's different." He grinned. "Different is good." 

~~~

Meanwhile, Jace was in Clary's room on his phone, talking to some girls from school to pass the time.

Clary rushed in and Jace immediately put away his phone.

"I'm so so sorry! I was talking to my friend Dot who's on a trip in India and I just lost track of the time! I'm so sorry! You must have been waiting for an hour! I'm so mean!" She spoke frantically.

Jace smiled. "It's no problem, really." She looked unconvinced, so he continued. "Honestly, it doesn't matter. So long as you're not about to jump on a plane to India or something," he joked.

She laughed. "Nope, I'm all yours. What was it you wanted?"

He swallowed. Here was the scary part. Most girls would jump at the chance to date him, but Clary made him question if she would- that's what he found exciting.

"I was just, uh, like, I don't have your number so, I just... uh Catarina gave it to me and uh, your address I mean... so... would you uh, like..." he stuttered. 

"Wow, I have never seen you stutter so much in my entire life," Clary exclaimed. "What is it?"

"Do you want to go out with me?" 

She smirked. "How could I say no to your charms?" 

~~~

Back at the bar, Magnus had just sat down and ordered a drink for himself.

"What would you like?" He asked Alec.

"Just a coke, please." Alec replied.

"Really? You don't want an alcoholic drink?" Magnus asked.

"No, I have school tomorrow. Don't you?" Alec said, confused.

"Well... yes, but I mean, a little drink won't do any harm," he attempted to persuade the black haired boy.

Alec laughed. "It will for me. Low tolerance of alcohol." He explained. "I think I'll just stick with a coke." 

"Well, alright. But who's completely sober on a Friday morning?" He paused. "Okay, apart from you." He considered getting a coke, but then decided against it. "It is eight O'clock and I'm having a drink." Magnus announced. 

"That's okay. Hey, why were you late? Don't you live like five minutes away from here?" 

"It's ten, and how do you know where I live?" He teased.

Alec didn't mean to say that. He couldn't just tell him that Izzy had stalked him online and eh, he might have too. Just to... find out more about his friend. Yeah.

"I just... uh... um I don't... well," Alec stammered.

"Relax," Magnus laughed. "We were at my house the other day, remember?" 

Alec breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, you didn't answer my question," he retorted.

Damn. It didn't work. He couldn't just say that it had taken him over half an hour to pick out the right outfit...

"I... got caught up in traffic." 

Alec glanced outside at the empty roads. "Sure," he smirked.

"Anyway, how are you?" Magnus changed the subject.

Alec sighed. "My parents are coming into town tomorrow." 

Magnus was confused. "What? Don't they live with you?" 

Alec rubbed his eye. "Well, technically... yes, but they are away more than they are home. Business trips, and that." 

"Oh. Well you don't seem very excited," he observed.

Alec winced, and Magnus wished he hadn't said that. "Yeah... they just... aren't very, uh, parent-y." 

"Parent-y? It's no wonder you're an athlete, there's no way you'd pass English with that grammar," Magnus joked, lightening the mood.

Alec laughed. "For your information, I am passing honours English along with every other subject, which is probably more than you can say, Mr. 'Let's drink on a school night' Bane." 

Magnus laughed. "Touché." 

The sparkly boy paused. "I'm glad you came out tonight." He said.

Alec looked up. "Of course. You did ask."

He smiled. "Yeah, and it's nice to get to talk to you alone again. All the others really like you, you know."

"Except Camille, and I don't know about Kaelie either" Alec grumbled. 

Magnus laughed. "Alexander, Camille doesn't like anyone, and Kaelie does, she just doesn't show it that much."

Alec looked at Magnus. He was wearing tight silver jeans, and a dark red shirt with the first few buttons undone, showing off his sculpted chest. Alec had seen him bare chested many times before at the pool, but it still made him swallow and look away quickly. His lips were painted a red that matched his shirt, and his eyes had a smoky look to them- black that faded into silver. His hair was dyed red at the tips, and it seemed like everything about him was perfectly put together. Alec felt like fashion dirt next to him, in his black jumper and jeans with rips at the knees. 

"I like your necklace," Alec said, just to start talking again. 

"Thanks," beamed Magnus. It was a silver chain with a charm of two triangles overlapping to make a smaller triangle in between them.

"They are the bisexual pride colours. See," he pointed, "the blue stands for sexual attraction to the opposite sex, the pink for the same sex, and the purple in the middle for both sexes."

"I see. You know, I've, uh, been meaning to ask you-" Alec began but was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing loudly.

He checked it. "Uh... just a second, it's Izzy. I'll be really quick." 

"No problem." Magnus smiled.

"Hey Izzy, what's up? ...wait what? Where are you? Are you kidding me? *God Izzy*. Fine. I'll be there in five." 

He turned off the mobile and turned towards Magnus. " I have to go. Izzy's been arrested. I'm sorry, can we reschedule?" He asked.

Magnus was concerned for his friend. "Is she alright? What happened?" 

"Uh... I'll... text you. I've gotta go." And with that, he ran out of the bar, leaving Magnus alone with a half finished drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a long chapter! 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	7. I'm Critisized, But All Your Bullets Ricochet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to Izzy >:)

Alec paced around in the waiting room of the police station. 

Jace ran in, and quickly made his way over to Alec.

"Where is she? What happened?" He whispered urgently.

"She was busted for dealing drugs but it was that fucker Meliorn who sold them. She's being questioned." Alec replied wide eyed.

"Mom and dad are gonna flip their shit. *Fuck!* We are in so much trouble!" Jace was getting increasingly panicked, so Alec, always level headed, reassured him.

"No-one's going to find out about this. Meliorn had the drugs on him, but they have no proof that they were dealing. Someone he sells to ratted him out when he wouldn't give them their stuff until they paid, but the cops don't have any proof that the rat was even telling the truth. And besides, Izzy wasn't selling the stuff. She'll be fine."

He looked towards the door. "But if she thinks she's getting away with this, she hasn't met Maryse."

~~~

Magnus paid for his and Alec's drinks and left the bar. 

On the drive home, he thought about the offer Mrs. Lightwood had given him. 

Being on the cover of an ad for the gym, what more could he ask for? But would they let him wear makeup, or would they ban it? He wouldn't do it if he couldn't express himself through his makeup.

Still, being on the cover *would* be a big deal, and it could be his first deal as an athlete.

When he got home, he opened the email he had received from Raj, and began to type his reply.

~~~

Izzy came out of the room she was being questioned in and was immediately greeted by a big hug from her two brothers. 

"Izzy, what happened?!" The boys bombarded her with question after question.

"Okay okay okay!" She shouted. "I'll tell you everything." 

"Meliorn and his friends were dealing, but I wasn't, I swear! I didn't even know they were dealing! Meliorn said I did though, that little bitch, but the one who ratted on them said I didn't, so it's okay now. It's all okay." She whispered.

She looked up. "I was so scared."

The boys gave her another hug, and she squeezed them tight to her body, as if reminding herself that this was real, that she wasn't in trouble, after the scare she had gotten.

~~~

When the trio got home, they were greeted by the cold glare of Maryse Lightwood. 

"Mother." Alec spoke first.

"Children." Was the short reply. 

She paused.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, what were you THINKING?" she exclaimed angrily. 

"Hanging out with people like that, what were you expecting?"

Izzy looked shocked, and extremely angry. "The people I hang out with have nothing to do with it!" She glared at her mother.

"Oh please, Izzy, they have everything to do with it. They were the ones who made you do it, you would never have done it if you were thinking properly. I am ashamed of you."

Izzy had to be practically held back by Alec she was so furious. "I didn't actually do anything, not that you care, and maybe if you were here once in a while you would have raised me not to make stupid decisions like hanging out with *bad influences*, but you are never here, so I guess I can mess up my life without you. Don't act like you raised me better, I made all these decisions because I had nobody at home apart from my brothers, who aren't FUCKING BABYSITTERS who should raise your child for you," she fumed and stormed off, up to her room.

Maryse looked horrified at the words that had just been hurled at her.

She turned, and walked briskly out of the room. 

"Let me handle Izzy." Alec said to Jace, who nodded, and ran upstairs to his sisters room.

"Iz? Hey." He knocked on the door, and then walked in when no reply came. 

Izzy was lying on her bed angrily staring at the wall. 

"She just turns up and gives out to me, and not even me, but my *friends*, as if she had just been out for a trip to the supermarket and returned home to a disappointment of a daughter. SHE WAS NEVER HERE, Alec. She can't talk to me like that." She broke the silence.

Alec hopped onto the bed, and she snuggled up to him. 

"I know. The people you hang out with are shit though."

She laughed. "Yeah, but she hasn't even met them. She is a judgemental bitch." 

Alec looked at her. "Feel better now?"

She glared at the floor. "No."

Alec's face broke into a small smile. 

"...okay, maybe a little." She laughed, and the two of them sat there, enjoying each others company.

~~~

Later, Alec lay in his room on his bed. 

He decided to text Magnus, to apologise for earlier.

*You: Hey. Sorry about earlier, I didn't want to leave you in the bar, I just had to get to the station. I hope we can meet up again? :)

A few minutes passed before he got a reply.

*Magnus: No problem. Is Izzy ok?

*You: Yeah, she's out. They thought she was dealing drugs, but it was her stupid ex-boyfriend. 

*You: She needs new friends >:(

*Magnus: Haha yeah. Well, I can certainly lend mine, they're annoying anyway XD 

*You: I'm sure she'd like that :D 

*Magnus: So, do you want to reschedule, or was that whole arrest an excuse to leave early?

Alec got a fright when he read Magnus' latest text.

*You: No! Izzy got arrested, I swear! I was having a good time with you!

*Magnus: Hehe I know, you wouldn't do something like that. You're too nice XD 

*You: Ask a member of my family and they would be happy to tell you otherwise XD 

*Magnus: So, hows this Saturday for you?

*You: I'm not sure. My parents are home, so I don't know when I'll be free next. 

*Magnus: Oh, a busy man, are you?

*You: Yep, I might be able to squeeze you in next year XD 

*Magnus: Well, I'll be eagerly awaiting next year then. 

Alec smiled at his phone.

*You: I should get to sleep. Been a busy day. 

*Magnus: Leaving so soon? :'(

*You: I am pretty tired.

*Magnus: Goodnight, Alexander.

Alec settled down to go asleep, but sent one last text before slipping asleep.

'Goodnight, Magnus.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is quite short, but I haven't had much time to write this week. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	8. I Can't Help But Love You, Even Though I Try Not To

At ten to two the next Saturday, Magnus pulled into the carpark of the gym. 

He strolled into the building, and walked up to the desk. A young woman- who couldn't be much older that himself- smiled at him. Her name tag read 'Maureen'.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked politely. 

"Hi. I'm here for the, uh, meeting with Mrs. Lightwood?" It ended up sounding like a question, but he punctuated it with a little flourish of his hand and waited for her to check the computer.

"Ah yes. Do you know where the staff room is? It's right in there. You're the first member to arrive, but Mrs. Lightwood is up there. Just go on in." She told him kindly.

"Thank you my dear." He smiled and proceeded to walk up through the door into the hallway that would lead him to the staff room.

When he reached the door, he knocked and walked in. 

"Ah, you must be... Mr. Bane." She decided. 

"Pleasure to meet you," he replied and shook her hand.

She was wearing a sleek black dress that went just above her knees with a formal black jacket over it, a large black Gucci handbag and black high heels. She wore expensive looking diamonds on her neck and ears.

She looked him up and down, at his loose maroon shirt with gold swirly patterns paired with his most normal looking denim skinny jeans with a gold belt that was barely even visible under the shirt, with disapproval evident in her eyes. 

She then took in his makeup, he was quite pleased with the way it had turned out today. He had done red and black eye makeup with gold eyeliner that made the gold swirls in his eyes pop and had painted his lips with tinted gloss. He looked *good* if he may say so himself.

She swallowed, and looked as though she was trying hard to refrain from making a comment about his choice of clothing and the presence of makeup on his face.

"The others should be here soon. Just... have a seat." She said, not bothering to hide the distaste in her voice.

A few people walked in and sat down at the table after introducing themselves to Maryse. Magnus didn't bother to remember their names.

A pretty Asian girl sat down to his left and a pretty blonde girl whose hair was plaited very beautifully sat down to his right. He was very pleased to be surrounded by pretty people.

"So... what sport do you do?" The Asian one whispered to him.

"I am a swimmer." He replied. "What about you?" 

"Rock climbing." She smiled. "I'm Lily. What's your name?"

"Magnus. Pleased to meet you." 

She smiled at him again, and then they turned their attention to Maryse, who was looking annoyed at their whispering.

She spoke about how 'The Lightwood Institute' was going to be supporting 'budding athletes' and how they should all be 'honoured' to be chosen to represent the company.

He had to refrain from snorting or laughing out loud when she spoke.

After a while, she dismissed them, pleased that most were convinced about being on the advertisement.

Magnus left as quickly as he could, not wanting to spend another second in the boring, bland business room when he could be lounging at home with his friends.

Before he left, Lily waved at him. "See you around," she called. 

He smiled and waved back.

*Maybe* he was a little excited.

~~~

Alec was walking up to the gym when he saw Magnus leaving. 

"Magnus." he called, feeling bold.

Magnus beamed when he saw him.

"Alexander, what a nice surprise!" He walked nicer to the tall boy.

"Want to come for a walk?"

Alec forgot all about the workout he was about to do and quickly agreed, feeling a bit nervous for some reason.

"Great," Magnus grinned. "I just came from the most boring meeting ever and could use a little company that isn't talking about maximum advertisement benefits. Don't ask." 

Alec laughed. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to. Sounds horrible." 

Magnus smiled up at him.

"You know Alec, you really are different from most people." He observed.

"How so?" Alec asked.

"Well, around your siblings you are sarcastic and protective, around strangers you are shy and nervous, around people you don't like you are kind of scary, but I feel like those are all masks." 

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked, suddenly feeling defensive.  
"I'm not hiding anything." He said.

"Look, everyone has secrets. I just want you to know that it's alright to be yourself, if only around me. I know what it's like to feel like you're keeping a secret inside. You're not alone." He told the red cheeked boy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alec said, feeling his heart drop to his stomach. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"You will." Magnus told him. "I know you feel what I feel, Alec."

Alec's temper boiled up inside of him. "You don't have any clue what I feel. So back off." He said glaring at him right in the eye and shoved Magnus' hand off his arm. He turned on the spot, walking straight to his car.

Magnus was left alone on the side of the road they were walking on. 

He knew Alec was just being defensive because he hadn't yet broken down the walls the blue eyed boy had put up around his heart, but it still hurt. He didn't like how it hurt. He wasn't supposed to catch feelings for people, he never did. He usually just slept with them and never saw them again, but something about Alec made him feel like maybe he *could* love someone. 

Magnus sighed. If Alec was someone he had feelings for, it was gonna take a long time to get Alec to admit he felt the same.

If he even did feel the same.

~~~

Alec stormed up into his room, slamming the door after him.

Izzy rushed up to his room. He never slammed doors. Something was up. 

"Alec, are you okay? What's going on?" She called through the door. 

"Nothing. Just leave me alone, Iz, please." Came the muffled reply. He sounded really upset, and Izzy was worried, but she knew he would only open up when he wanted to.

"They let Meliorn out," she informed him, hoping that he would open his door at least.

"Good for him. Izzy, please just leave, I'm not in the mood." He spoke through the door. 

She sighed. "Alright. Well... I'm going to meet up with him. See you in a bit." She told him, and promptly ran down the hallway and down the stairs so she could leave without him tying her to a tree to prevent her. He had done that once.

"Wait what?! Izzy!" He yelled and unlocked his door, but she was already gone. He kicked at the door in annoyance and collapsed onto his bed again.

~~~

Izzy arrived at the park she and her boyfriend had agreed to meet up at.

She knew that he was a bad influence and that he would eventually end up breaking her heart, but this wasn't some book where she would meet someone special who would save her from the big mean boyfriend and live happily ever after with them. 

This was real life, where people get hurt, and bad things happen to good people, and there is nothing you can do to stop it.

She knew Meliorn would break her. She knew down inside that he didn't love her, not the way she loved him. But she wasn't perfect, and she loved Meliorn, even if he would never love her back.

She felt hopeless without him, and even after all the shit he put her through, cheating and lying and getting her into trouble, she still crawled back to him. 

She hid the tears in her eyes as she settled down into his arms, and allowed him to kiss her neck.

"I've missed you, Mel."

~~~

Alec lay in his room, on his bed, rethinking every word he had exchanged with Magnus earlier that day.

Did Magnus really say all those things to him? 

Magnus couldn't be right. Alec couldn't like... boys. That would be too... it would... ruin everything. His family, his future career with his parents, EVERYTHING. He just didn't *get it*.

'Why can't i just be *normal*, like everyone else?' He thought to himself.

'I'm such a embarrassment. Nobody will ever love me if i tell people. What would I even tell them? I don't even know who I am, and I'm going to keep it that way.' He told himself.

He thought that making this decision would make him happy, or at least satisfied, but all it made him feel was as though a big black cloud had settled over him, so heavy he couldn't move. 

So he just lay there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Leave a comment or kudos if you like, I love the feedback!  
> Thanks for reading <3


	9. I Guess That's Love... I Can't Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all in the title XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So I have a feeling you might like this chapter... hopefully! XD 
> 
> I have rewritten this a bunch of times, I just can't seem to get it quite right- but I don't think it will get any better if I keep changing it so I just decided to post it :)
> 
> Leave a like or kudos if you want, it's all appreciated! <3
> 
> Also, if there is anything I can improve on, please don't hesitate to tell me, I love the constructive criticism! :)
> 
> Alright, on with the chapter! XD

By the time Tuesday came around, Magnus couldn't wait to get to the pool to talk to Alec. He hadn't replied to any of his texts, and he had even called the Lightwood a few times. Clearly, Alec was avoiding him.

When he got to the pool, however, Alec was nowhere to be seen.

His siblings were there, but the eldest of them was not with them.

He approached Izzy. "Izzy, my dear, how are you?" He asked, always one to be polite.

She looked up at him, the image of happiness as always. "I'm fine," she said quickly. "How are you?" 

He wanted to know where Alec was. "I'm good, thank you biscuit. Where's that brother of yours?" He asked her.

"I'm right here," Jace called. 

"Shut up Jace," Izzy gave him a shove, causing him to nearly fall over. He was a bit hung over. 

"Really Jace? Who drinks on a Monday night?" Magnus teased the blonde boy.

He turned back to Izzy, wanting to hear that Alec was okay.

"Alec hasn't come out of his room since Saturday except to eat. He skipped school yesterday and everything. He's never done that before," Izzy said to him, worry evident on her face. 

This gave Magnus a shock. "What? Is he okay? Why?" He asked all at once.

Izzy looked him in the eye. "I think you know why." She said without hesitation.

Magnus swallowed. He knew exactly why. 

"I have to go. What's your address?" He asked hurriedly. 

~~~

Alec lay in bed, just thinking. His thoughts had become increasingly worse as the days went by. 

He didn't know what would happen if he got out of bed, if he went back to the world. He was, for once, afraid.

He was never afraid. He would jump into a fight if his family or friends were in danger without a second thought, he would do anything for those he loved.

But he was afraid. Afraid that if he got out of bed and faced the world, they would know what a fake he was, would see right through him just like Magnus had. 

He had no doubt that Magnus hated him. He had thought about their last encounter so much it had become twisted in his mind, making Magnus seem like he hated him.

'He should hate me.' He thought bitterly. 'I'm a freak.' 

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. "Go away Izzy," he called. She had been knocking incessantly. 

"Alexander? It's me, Magnus. Can I come in?" A familiar voice seeped into Alec's room, causing a lump in his throat to form.

"Magnus?" He called quietly. 

"Yes, darling, it's me. Please open the door," he pleaded with the boy.

Alec swallowed, and ran a hand through his messy hair. Why did Magnus even want to come in? Probably to ridicule him, he decided. 

Realising that he wanted to hear Magnus' voice even if it was at his expense, he opened the door.

~~~

Magnus was shocked when he saw Alec. He looked terrible.

His hair was unwashed and messy, he was even more pale that usual, his clothes looked like he hadn't changed in a while and he had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't gotten any sleep since their last meeting. 

He hadn't realised it would affect Alec so badly. It must be a really sore subject for the boy.

"Alexander, what's wrong?" He asked him, trying to sound as kind as he could.

"I know you hate me. It's okay. You should." He replied, not meeting his eyes.

This shocked Magnus even more. Had he left that impression? He hated himself for leaving Alec in such a vulnerable state. 

"Alexander. Of course I don't hate you. I could never." He told the boy sincerely. 

Alec's bright blue eyes looked at him and Magnus felt like his soul was being searched, seeing if he was lying, the poor boy too afraid to trust him.

He stared straight back, his brown-green-gold eyes meeting Alec's piercing blue ones.

"I told you about my family, didn't I? I made myself vulnerable in front of you. I trusted you. I just want you to trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you." He said, feeling crestfallen that Alec could think he would. He blinked back the glittery tears that had appeared as Alec replied.

"But why don't you? I'm a failure." 

Magnus couldn't hear any more. 

"Stop! Just stop it, okay? You are an amazing person, Alexander. You are caring, loving, kind, protective, determined, selfless, strong, and I know you don't feel like you are, but listen to me," he grabbed Alec's shoulders and made sure he was looking at him. "Who you are, is beautiful. There is nothing wrong with who you are. Being yourself is the best thing you can be. I know that you may want to bottle it up forever, but if you do, it will end up breaking you. You need to let down your walls. If not for yourself, do it for me. You have... unlocked something in me. When I was in trouble, you rushed in without a second thought to help me. That's how I know you are beautiful, inside and out." He said sincerely, pouring out his heart in a desperate bid to help Alec. 

A silent tear trailed down Alec's face as he listened to Magnus. 

He reached his hand out to Magnus' face and rubbed a tear that had glittered down his cheek away.

He looked into Magnus' eyes and saw stars in the glimmers that shone in his eyes, saw the world in the mixed colours, saw the emotions- love, vulnerability, fear. 

"Thank you Magnus," he whispered.

And then he kissed him.

Alec kissed Magnus with everything he had. Magnus was stiff with surprise, but it didn't take long for him to kiss the black haired boy back. 

Magnus' lips were so soft against his own, fitting so perfectly. Alec felt like finally, *finally*, the black cloud had lifted. 

The kiss ended all too soon and the boys eyes met. Magnus darted forward for more, and Alec happily met him halfway. 

Magnus' hands held Alec's neck, softly, as if he was afraid he would disappear if he didn't hold on.

Their kiss was so soft but passionate and Alec knew this was what he was waiting for to change the way he saw the world.

Their lips dancing together, the two boys lost track of time, happy to just hold each other.


	10. Strawberries Taste How Lips Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus enjoy some time together ;)

Izzy was very surprised to see Alec's room empty when she and Jace got back from the gym. 

The clothes she had laid out in an effort for him to change were gone, and the shower was all steamy, like it had been used recently.

"Magnus, you're brilliant!" She whispered under her breath. 

She closed the door to the bare, plain room and continued to bustle around the house with a renewed energy.

~~~

Alec and Magnus were walking around a fair that Magnus had suggested they visit.

Alec hadn't complained so, laughing and joking around, they walked to the fair together. 

"Come over here, this stall sells the most wonderful strawberries," "look over here, do you like lemonade?" "Ooh, these chocolates look *divine*", "do you think we should buy a few of all these pastries or just half?" 

Magnus was buying an increasing supply of foods of all sorts, and Alec was growing curious as to why.

"Magnus, why are you buying so much food? There's enough here for an entire army," he laughed, peering inside the plastic bags Magnus was carrying.

"You'll just have to see, my sweet," Magnus winked at him, who immediately turned a bright shade of red and suddenly became very interested in a stall selling hand knitted socks.

They reached a little road and Magnus pulled the taller boy down the overgrown pathway, away from the festivities.

"Where are we going? We didn't see all the stalls yet," Alec asked, following Magnus down the road, trampling the grass underfoot. It wasn't wide enough for cars to drive through, so its only use was for walkers and cyclists, creating a hidden, secret atmosphere, helped by the high hedges dotted with white and pink flowers.

After walking for a few minutes, they reached a field. Magnus stopped at the gate, and Alec noticed that they hadn't let go of each others hands yet. Not that he wanted to.

Magnus looked up at him with a mischievous grin on his face. 

"I know the owner of this field. If we cut through here we will get to my secret spot much quicker than if we go around. Ready?" He asked.

"Well... you may know who owns the field, but do they... like you?" Alec questioned, unsure about just what he was getting himself into.

Magnus' eyes gleamed. "No," he said gleefully and jumped over the fence, bolting for the fence far away on the other side of the field.

Alec had no choice but to follow him. He hopped over the fence easily and made a run for it- catching up to Magnus in no time.

The two of them ran together, and Alec let himself forget about anything he was worried about.

He let out a laugh, a really loud carefree one, and Magnus looked over at him, delighted he was being himself.

He joined Alec and let out some whoops, jumping in the air while running, the two of them blissfully happy in that moment.

If Magnus had the power to freeze time, he would have frozen that run and played it on a loop.

When they reached the other side and successfully legged it over the fence, the boys stopped running, catching their breaths after the mad sprint they had just completed.

"That was crazy," Alec laughed, an ecstatic tone in his voice.

"That was *thrilling*" Magnus whispered, and all at once the mood changed. 

Alec realised how close he was to Magnus and pulled him close, his pupils dilating and his breaths coming out uneven. 

Magnus was evidently in the same state as him. "You're so gorgeous," he whispered, breathless, in the Lightwood's ear.

Alec leaned in very close, their breaths mingling, and for a split second they just gazed at each other. 

Then Alec closed the distance and everything else ceased to exist. Not the cloudless sky, or the sound of the birds chirping in nearby trees.

Not his family or the pressure they place him under to succeed in everything he does. 

Not the voice in his heart that seemed to always be there, screaming at him 'you're not enough'.

Just... Magnus.

Magnus and the sweet, delicious smell of sandalwood and vanilla, the taste of the strawberries they had tasted before buying seven punnets of, the feeling of his smoothe muscular arms, the passion in his kiss, and the power and electricity in his touch.

After a while, Magnus pulled away, gasping. "I can't... not yet... we have... my plan..." he whispered between breaths.

A few seconds later when his breathing had returned to normal, he told the boy "I have to show you something," and pulled him down towards a little clearing with a lake and beautiful trees sheltering it.

He lead Alec down to a little boat, big enough for the two to fit comfortably, and have a little room between them.

"Come on!" He laughed and began to push the boat onto the sparkling waters. 

Alec jumped in and when the boat was halfway in the water Magnus followed.

They paddled out a bit until they were in the middle of the lake, the clear water lapping at the edges of the boat, making a lulling motion by gently moving back and forth. 

Then Magnus whipped out all the food they had bought earlier at the stalls and set it out before them like a little picnic.

"Magnus... wow. This is amazing." Alec told him, in awe of the beauty of the place they were in.

"It's my special place. I have never shown anyone it before. It's our secret." Magnus winked at him.

They tucked in, delicious flavours and aromas filling Alec's senses. Magnus really knew a lot about flavours, and what to pair with what.

They ate, glancing at one another every now and then, Alec's cheeks eventually turning a bright shade of red from being caught gazing at Magnus.

When they had finished, Alec spoke. 

"This is wonderful Magnus." 

Magnus smiled, and, most graciously, said "thank you. It has been a pleasure for me too. But it's not over yet," and, grinning mischievously, swiftly removed his shirt, exposing his bare chest to the world.

Alec swallowed and impossibly turned an even brighter shade of red.

What was going on? What was Magnus doing? Were they going to... they couldn't! They hadn't even kissed this time yesterday! 

Alec was thinking a mile a minute, and didn't want things to be ruined by them doing something he wasn't comfortable with. 

Luckily, Magnus turned around, walked up to the top of the little boat, and dived into the clear water.

Laughing, he swam back up to the surface, and splashed Alec who was still in the boat.

Alec grinned and followed suit, pulling off his black short-sleeved shirt and jumping in, just as gracefully as Magnus.

They swam around, splashing and jumping on each other playfully, and although he didn't show it, Alec felt electricity coursing through his body every time Magnus touched him.

Cliché as it was, Alec felt like he was only now realising what his life had been missing.

It wasn't necessarily Magnus that filled the hole, but accepting who he was made his life feel so much lighter and happier instead of keeping all his secrets locked up inside.

He had Magnus to thank for that. 

For showing him that being his true self was the most important thing he could do, for showing him how to love himself.

"Magnus... thank you." He said out of the blue.

Magnus looked surprised, but pleased. "What for? This date is as much fun for me as it is for you." 

"No... not that. Well- yes, this is great," he assured him, "but I meant for helping me... you know... be myself. You're the only one I can be myself around."

Magnus smiled at him, the two of them treading water in the glistening lake.

"That's not true. You just aren't letting yourself. I know for a fact that Izzy would love you no matter what, and Jace loves you too. It's clear to see. All the people I introduced you to are very accepting people, and Maia already ships us," he laughed. 

"You are surrounded by caring and kind people. They are not the ones struggling to accept you, you are. Now you just need to allow them to love the real you." He finished, satisfied that he had made his point. 

Their lips joined again, and neither of them knew who started it, but they knew that they needed to keep holding each other, so they didn't end their secret display of passion.

~~~

After a while, when they had grown tired of swimming around in the beautiful lake, they swam up to the shore, leaving the boat in the middle of the lake and lay on the sandy part by the waters edge.

The sun was just setting, filling the sky with beautiful orange and pink tones blending together to paint a heavenly image in the sky.

With the little red boat sitting on the calm blue lake, with the green clearing and trees on the other side, against the gorgeous fading tones of the sky, it looked like one of those pictures you would see online and stare at for ages, wondering how a place so beautiful even existed.

Magnus reached for the little light blue Polaroid camera he had brought with him, and snapped a picture. 

After the picture had been printed and he had hidden it in his bag for the print to develop he took another picture.

Looking at the new picture of Alec sitting on the sand with no shirt on, gazing at the beautiful scene before him with stars in his eyes made Magnus smile.

He hid it from the other boys sight so he didn't get embarrassed, and sat down next to him.

After a while, Alec spoke. "We left our shirts on the boat," he said to the boy who had still managed to stay sparkly even after literally jumping in a lake.

Magnus grinned up at him, a cute mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I guess we'll just have to walk home without our shirts then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3


	11. The Truth Runs Wild Like A Tear Down A Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Raphael and Simon meet, and Alec shares some news with his siblings ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start might be a little confusing as up until now the chapters have always been from Alec's or Magnus' pov but this chapter starts off with Simon's pov and then goes back to Alec's. 
> 
> I hope I didn't make things too confusing XD

Clary arrived at the spot everyone was meeting in with the friend she had brought along.

"Hi guys, this is Simon, the friend I was telling you about. I dragged him along to meet you guys," she said happily, laughing at him and slipping in to the booth they were sitting in next to her boyfriend Jace.

The group all greeted Simon with friendly smiles. 

He sat opposite his red-haired friend next to Maia.

He noticed that the guys called Alec and Magnus were sitting very close to each other, not listening to the conversation that was going on around them, speaking quietly to each other. They looked so happy. 

"Don't mind them. They're just catching up on lost time," a voice with the touch of a beautiful accent interrupted his thoughts from next to him.

He looked around, startled, to see a gorgeous boy next to him, with tanned skin and beautiful brown eyes.

"God, you gave me a shock. Don't DO that to someone!" He gasped, putting his hand over his heart.

"Maybe if you weren't staring at them like you were just discovering the meaning of life I wouldn't have startled you," the boy said, somehow glaring and smiling dangerously at him at the same time.

"What?! I was not," Simon squeaked.

"I see you have met Raphael," another voice joined the conversation. 

"Don't worry, he's like that to everyone. Try not to listen to him. He lives to terrify potential friends. You'll get used to him."

Simon looked up to see the sparkly Magnus addressing him.

The rest of the group was looking on with interest.

Clary laughed. 

"What, is he intimidating you already? That's the only way he knows how to talk to people," she giggled.

"Yeah well please tell your frigging vampire friend to quit scaring me out of my fucking skin," he muttered.

"Vampire friend? Well... I have been called worse." Raphael sniggered.

'How did he hear that?! Maybe he *does* have vampire powers' Simon thought to himself.

"Oh Rafa, stop teasing the boy- you'll scare him off," Magnus laughed.

"Actually, I quite like the people here. Just not your pet demon," Simon said earnestly.

The group burst out laughing at his comment, including Raphael.

He threw his head back when he laughed, his eyes crinkled and his grin just looked so carefree. It made you feel like you were witnessing something special, that was reserved for special people, like you were special.

He looked so beautiful when he laughed.

Simon felt uneasy about these new thoughts. Whatever he felt about the grumpy boy was quite ridiculous- he had only just *met* him.

Still, he couldn't help glancing his way throughout the evening.

~~~

Alec melted everytime Magnus looked at him. 

Everytime their eyes met, Alec could feel all the suppressed love for the boy he had grown very fond of bubbling up inside him.

He felt this the next day, when he was at Magnus' place after school, the two curled up on the sofa watching random shows on Netflix.

"I wish I hadn't waited so long to kiss you." He told the boy.

He couldn't believe that they had only shared their first kiss a week ago. Already it felt like his heart was going to burst whenever he thought of him.

It worried him, how dependant he had become of Magnus. Only one week in and he already felt like breaking up would break his heart.

"I think you kissed me when you were ready. So I'm glad you didn't beforehand otherwise you probably would have pushed me away." Magnus told the boy.

Alec smiled, and leaned in for one of their sweet blissful kisses.

"I want to tell my family." Alec said suddenly.

Magnus looked up at him, surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. I want them to know you're a part of my life. You mean so much to me and I want them to know that." He paused. "I know it's early, but I was wondering if I could introduce you as... my boyfriend?" He asked Magnus, suddenly feeling very scared that he was moving too quick, becoming too clingy.

Magnus' face lit up. He leaned in to rest his forehead against Alec's and whispered "I would love that" with a look of adoration on his face.

He closed the distance and the two shared a long, slow kiss, the two of them feeling on top of the world.

~~~

Later, when Alec had returned home, he walked up to Izzy's room and knocked on her door.

When she called for him to come in, he opened the door.

"Can I talk with you for a sec?" He asked.

"Sure big brother, what's on your mind?" She asked him.

He walked over to her bed where she was sitting and sank down on the bed next to her.

"You... are so important to me and I just... just, want you to know something." 

He took a deep breath and let it out shakily. 

"I'm... gay, Iz."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you Alec. To tell you the truth, I always knew, but I knew you were having difficulty accepting it. I'm really happy you told me." She smiled at him.

"So... you're not angry at me then?" 

"What? Alec, no! Why would I be? You don't deserve my anger, or anyone's anger in fact! You are perfect as you are." 

The two tearfully embraced each other, a great weight lifted off Alec's chest, and also off Izzy's, as she was really worried about Alec before he met Magnus.

"What's happening in here?" Jace barged in through the open door.

"Why are you guys crying?" He asked, confused and worried.

"We're not *crying*, we're just a bit teary." Izzy informed the blonde boy.

"Well why are you *teary* then?" He demanded.

"Jace-" Izzy began, but Alec cut her off.

"It's okay, I was going to tell him anyway." He was a little more confident about revealing his orientation after the success with Izzy, but his hands still shook.

"I... uh, I like... em, boys." He blurted out. 

Jace grinned. "That's cool bro. So are you and Magnus a thing?" 

Alec was quite surprised at Jace's relaxed reaction.

"Uh... yeah, we are." He admitted, a small blush colouring his pale cheeks. 

"Nice! I knew you would make a move. It was you right?" He asked excitedly.

"Uh, yeah." He said, with wide eyes. He hadn't realised both his siblings knew.

"Yes Alec! I knew you had a little bit of nerve in you! You get it from me." He boasted proudly.

"I'm older than you Jace" Alec laughed.

"You still get it from me. I influence you, even if you are older. You're not even that older than me. A few months don't count." He retorted.

"Did you go on a date yet? How long has it been going on? You two were practically sitting on top of each other yesterday. *Oh yes*, we noticed! It's not like you were being discreet," Izzy laughed at how he immediately changed colour to resemble a tomato.

"Come on Alec, you can't keep this sort of stuff from us! I told you all about Clary," Jace reminded him.

"Well it's not like I wanted you to. You wouldn't shut up about her!" Alec laughed.

"Alright, alright." He gave in, seeing the threatening looks on his siblings faces.

He proceeded to tell them about his first kiss with his boyfriend, to their adorable date, to their earlier conversation, to the way he felt about him, with Izzy squealing in all the right places and Jace trying not to squeal but failing.

~~~

In a different house, two boys were sitting on a sofa, one stretched out with his legs on the others' lap.

"Raphael, every time I look at him I just feel like I'm going to throw up sunshine," Magnus told the boy dramatically.

"I know the feeling." Raphael muttered.

"He's just so... perfect. How can I ever keep up with him? He asked me to be his boyfriend today." He confided in the tanned boy currently being squished by his sockless feet.

"That's great. Congratulations." He smiled, or smirked... it was often hard to tell with Raphael.

"Thank you, my dear friend. But what if he expects me to be some perfect boyfriend and I let him down?" He verbalised his worries to the tanned boy.

"You won't let him down. He knows who you are, and you deserve someone to love." Raphael said simply in a rare display of sincerity.

Magnus smiled up at him.

"Thanks Rafa. That's probably the kindest you have ever been to me, ever." He wiped away a fake tear and laughed when Raphael shoved his legs off his lap.

"Oh shut up, you absolute boob." 

Magnus threw his head back and laughed, much to the indignation of the other boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave a kudos or comment if you like, I love reading what you think! <3


	12. This is How I Let You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse has a lot to say :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! :)
> 
> I won't be able to upload for around two weeks because I am going to Spain for a while, but I'll be back after that, so please don't abandon this story! :(
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy...  
> Well... 
> 
> This one is pretty sad again. Sorry!

Raphael sat at a bar, an empty pint glass next to him, staring at the wooden bar counter deep in thought.

A heavy thud sounded in the chair next to him, causing him to look up, wondering who would sit next to him in the relatively empty bar.

"Hello, Isabelle."

"Call me Izzy. And hello, Raphael."

"What are you doing in a bar on a Friday afternoon?" He asked her, curious.

"Boy troubles. What about you?" She replied.

"Something... similar."

"Well, we can wallow in silent self-pity together, then." She smirked.

"I suppose. Izzy? Can I ask you a question?" He said, looking over at her.

"Shoot." She told him.

"Are you... in a healthy relationship?" He asked, worried he was overstepping his boundaries.

She laughed a little, looking down at her folder arms on the bar counter.

"Don't ask a girl questions she can't answer. A Guinness, please." She signalled to the bartender, and just like that, the conversation was over, leaving Raphael with an even worse feeling in his gut than when he entered the bar.

~~~

Alec was perched on the edge of his bed, watching Magnus peer about the room.

He had seen it before but today was the first day he was actually paying attention to his surroundings and it was making Alec feel very uncomfortable for some reason.

"I know it's not very decorative, and heaven knows it's nothing like your place, but I just don't see the need to decorate. This is just a room I sleep in," he told Magnus.

"But Alexander, your room is supposed to be where you feel at home. You should be happy everytime you enter it, and see your personality everywhere you look. In here it's just blank." Magnus said, glancing around the room, noting the lack of emotion or feeling in the empty room.

"Yeah well this place doesn't really feel like home to me does it?" Alec shot back. "I can't be who I am here. I'm trapped. This room is nothing but a cage to me. I-" he sighed. "I just don't see how I could possibly be happy in this room." 

Magnus looked over to the boy who was looking at the floor rather dejectedly.

"Well I know a way you can," he murmured as he sat down next to his boyfriend.

He put his hand on his cheek and slowly pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

"I don't-" 

"It's okay, we don't have to do anything. I know you're not ready yet. That's okay." Magnus whispered.

Feeling a sense of relief, Alec pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him with all his heart, like he always did.

The door opened abruptly, and suddenly a horrified Maryse was standing in the room, her hand over her mouth like she had just seen a ghost. 

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood what in the devil's name are you doing?" She shrieked, stepping back until she hit the wall, repulsed by her eldest son's actions.

Alec scrambled up away from Magnus. "Mother- I, uh... you, I- you weren't supposed to find out like this, I um... you see, I- uh-" he stammered.

Magnus stood in the corner of the room. Suddenly Maryse turned her attention to him, yelling "You! You beastly, good for nothing, demon! Look what you have done to my son, you have corrupted him!" 

His eyes darkened and he stepped closer to the furious mother.

"Don't talk about him like that." He raised his voice at her.

"Magnus, stop."

He whirled around in surprise. "What?"

"Just leave. I don't need your help." Alec whispered.

"B-but that's ridiculous-" Magnus spluttered.

"Get out of my house, you monster," Maryse hissed.

"Alexander-" Magnus pleaded.

"LEAVE, Magnus." Alec refused to meet his eye as he delivered his order.

"Fine." Magnus turned and stormed out of the room, shoving past Maryse and out the door of Alec's little room.

Maryse looked at Alec like he was alien to her.

"What happened to you, Alec?" She whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I- I don't-"

"You are *disgusting*. Who even are you?"

"I'm still the same person I am. Everything's just out in the open now." He begged her to understand.

"No. This isn't you. You aren't the same. You are an abomination." She hissed.

"Mother, please. I'm not different. I'm still your son. You're still my MOTHER. PLEASE LISTEN TO ME." He sobbed.

"You... are *not* my son." She glared up at him, and looking into her eyes, Alec saw nothing but pure hatred and bitterness. His heavy heart shattered.

"Mother... I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have anything you would change about my writing or my story, please tell me because I love hearing constructive criticism.
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like! <3


	13. You don't have to say I love you, to say I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch everyone say "I love you" without saying "I love you" <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys... I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT IT HAS BEEN AGES AHHH.
> 
> If any of you are still reading this fic, thanks for sticking around! 
> 
> I will finish this, I promise, I have just been going through some stuff and didn't have time to write, but it's the summer now, so I have more time! Yay XD 
> 
> I will probably be uploading around once a week.
> 
> Anyway... enjoyyy <3

Magnus looked up from where he was sitting on his bed staring at his TV to see a familiar pair of blue eyes meeting his own.

"Alexander."

"Magnus... I-" he began, but was interrupted by the sparkly boy.

"Sit down."

He did as he was told quickly, perching on the edge of the large bed.

"What happened?" Magnus asked. "Yesterday you were so different."

"I... well... I suppose I was following the motto I have lived by for years."

Magnus' eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand what Alec was telling him. 

"What? *If in doubt, block em' out*?" He asked, his anger and disappointment showing through.

"To love is to destroy... and to be loved is to be the one destroyed."

~~~

Alec looked up at the blonde boy sitting in his chair and broke the thick silence between them.

"So... you're my age?" He asked, remembering what his mother had told him before the boy came.

"Yeah. I'm 10," came the reply.

"Well... where did you live up until now?" 

The boy looked up from the point he was staring at on the floor until now. "With my dad."

Alec was interested about this. His mother had mentioned nothing about the boys past. He couldn't even remember his name. Something like... Chase... or something.

"Where is your dad now?" He inquired.

"Gone." 

A short reply, Alec thought.

"I'm Alec, by the way," he told the boy, hoping to figure out his name.

"Jace."

Did the boy even know how to keep up a conversation? Well, at least he knew his name now.

"So... do you miss him?" Alec wondered.

"Who?" Jace asked, spinning in the chair. He had never been on a chair that spun before.

"Your dad," Alec repeated, leaning forward to try and catch his eye, to stop him from spinning and actually speak.

"Oh. No."

"What? Why?" Alec stammered.

The boy looked up, golden-brown eyes meeting blue. 

"Because to love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed," he murmured, not realising the effect that those words would have on the other boy's life.

~~~

"Alec... you cannot possibly believe that," Magnus whispered, his eyes searching the others for answers.

"I did. Until I met you. And now... everything feels wrong." Alec admitted, feeling defeated. 

"When you grow up in my house, you learn to normalize things that aren't normal at all. I remember visiting my friend Lydia when I was 8 with Izzy and being shocked at the way her parents acted around each other. They would kiss each other, and Lydia, and call each other names like 'dear' and 'love' and I remember thinking, is this what family is supposed to feel like? Is this normal? My family acted like love was a weakness, something that could be exploited, and I believed them. But I don't want to hide anymore."

He reached over to Magnus' hand and grasped it tightly, pulling it over to him.

"You are special to me, and I don't want to ruin that. Please forgive me."

Magnus pulled the taller boy closer to him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his face clean of the tears that had appeared as he spoke.

"I do."

~~~

"Come on Simon, it'll do you some good!" Clary exclaimed, trying to persuade her best friend to listen to her.

"Clary, for the last time, I am not going to ask Maia out!" He yelled, exasperated.

"I don't care if she thinks I'm cute, I'm not looking for a relationship right now!"

"Fine." Clary huffed, looking down at her phone, annoyed that her attempts at playing cupid were not turning out the way she wanted them to.

Simon rolled his eyes. Such a drama queen! It was nice of her to try, but she was using the wrong person altogether.

Simon only had one person on his mind on the moment, someone who definitely did not feel the same.

He considered sending Raphael a text, but decided against it. Like he'd want to talk to him. 

He decided to go for a walk.

He walked to the park where his dad used to take him when he was little. He went up to the pond where they used to feed the ducks and sat down, throwing pebbles into the place where the long gone ducks used to scramble for their bread.

"Dad, what am I gonna do?" He whispered.

"This boy is constantly on my mind and I don't know how to stop it. I wish you were here. You always knew what to say." 

He looked into the brownish water, seeing nothing but his rippled reflection staring back at him.

~~~

Raphael was out on a walk. He had so many thoughts buzzing around his head, he had to get out in the air.

He was walking in the park he used to go after he had come out as ace to his mama. 

She always supported him. He wished she could be here to speak to. She always gave the best advice, but she was in Spain with his sick Grandfather, leaving him to take care of his younger siblings. It was quite late in Spain so she was probably already asleep, and even if she wasn't Raphael wasn't sure he'd know what to say to her, so he didn't call.

He was going to go to the little pond but someone was already there, and he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

So he walked on.

~~~

The next day Magnus got up early. He had another meeting to go to regarding the poster for the gym, but he wasn't sure if he was welcome there anymore.

He decided to go anyway, because he was not going to let Maryse push him around.

When he arrived at the gym and walked up to the reception, there were a few people already there.

He looked around but he couldn't see that nice girl, Lily, from last time, but he saw the other girl he had been sitting next to standing alone.

"Hi," she smiled at him looking up from her perfectly manicured nails.

"Hi. I'm Magnus. I like your nails," he beamed.

"Thanks! I got them done yesterday. I like yours," she laughed.

"Thank you," he sang, showing off his sparkly purple nails with pride. 

"I'm Lydia, by the way," she told him.

"Nice to meet you Lydia. Now you have to tell me how you do your hair in a braid like th-"

He was interrupted by a certain Lightwood.

"Magnus. You have some nerve showing up here after the show you put on with my son," she hissed.

"Well actually, Maryse, Alexander is a person, not a minion to act upon your will, and I was not forcing him to do anything. If anyone was putting on a show, it was you. I think you ought to know that," he told her, enjoying the astonished look on her face that quickly turned to outrage.

"Get. Out." She fumed.

Lydia turned to Magnus with large eyes. "Wait. What did Alec do? Oh my gosh did he actually? Did he? Oh my goodness! I can't believe he didn't tell me! Oh wow! I have to go," she stammered extremely quickly, not allowing time between the questions to be answered, and taking off immediately.

Magnus was surprised by her outburst as she seemed to be a very serious girl and laughed a bit watching her blonde braid bob up and down as she ran away.

He turned around on the spot and walked out of the room through the glass doors leisurely.

That would show Maryse not to speak to Alec like that again, he chuckled to himself.

~~~

Lydia burst through the door of the Lightwood residence slightly out of breath. 

"Alec!" She exclaimed.

"Get your ass down here NOW!" She continued happily.

Alec did not appear, but a different Lightwood did.

"Hi Lydia, Alec's not here right now. You wanna wait?" She asked.

"Oh hi Izzy, yeah I'll wait. Thanks," Lydia responded somewhat shyly.

"No problem," the dark haired girl beamed. "Want a drink?"

"No, I'm okay, thanks."

Why did she say no? Now they were just standing there! Why couldn't she ever function properly around Isabelle Lightwood? It was ridiculous.

"You look nice, you going anywhere?" She asked Izzy, noticing her hair was tied up in an elegant bun and she was wearing a tight blue dress.

Izzy was going to go meet up with Meliorn.

"Nope," she told Lydia.

"Wanna watch something until he comes back from his run?" Izzy inquired, hoping she would.

"Sure," she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again, if any of you stuck around thank you so much. I really appreciate everyone.
> 
> If you liked give it a kudos or leave a comment, they make my day <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	14. If I could take your hand, oh... if you could understand

Maryse stormed into Alec's room. He was sitting at his desk, working on his homework and didn't look up when she walked into the room.

"Alexander-" 

"Don't call me that." He interrupted her without looking up.

"Alright Alec, this is enough. You have proved your stupid point. You can quit it now. I don't know how you can act so immature." Maryse barked, her eyes glaring holes into the back of her son's head.

Alec spun around in his chair to face her. "What on earth are you talking about?" He demanded.

"Your little fling with that disgusting boy. You're a teenager, you feel the need to act out, but honestly Alec, I expected better from you. Well, this little phase is over. You tell that boy to never contact you again. Better yet, don't even speak to him again. And if I see him at our gym again, I will have him thrown out immediately. I will not tolerate this foolishness anymore."

Alec had gone red from his neck to his ears, and stood up abruptly, rounding on his mother.

"No." 

It was a single word, no more than a murmur, but the weight of years of obedience and submission weighed down on it heavily and it hit Maryse with the brute force of an entire life of suppression. She gasped. 

Alec had never defied her before.

"What?!" She whispered, not believing what he just said.

"No, mother, I will not block Magnus out. I will not go back into the closet that I was brought up in, because it is a cage. Every day it gets smaller and smaller until I can't breathe and I feel like I'm going to suffocate, and now that I am finally free, I will not allow someone like you to push me back in." 

He took a deep, shaky breath, and continued.

"Magnus has taught me more about love in the short time that I have known him than you have my entire life. It is not a phase... no, I WON'T let you dismiss my true feelings like they are nothing. You are blind in your hate, but I am finished. If you won't accept me... I am leaving."

He looked down into her tear filled eyes, and waited anxiously for her reply.

"Alec... I don't know how to respond. I cannot believe that my own son..." her voice trembled and she reached out to the chair to steady herself.

"If this is what you are, then... I'll try. I'll try to understand, but, it'll take time. You need to give me time." A tear rolled down her cheek, and Alec felt a pang of pain in his heart at his mother not being able to see him as the same person he always was, just more open.

"I will give you time, but you can't ask me to leave Magnus. I will not do it." He spoke slowly, willing his voice not to crack. 

"I won't," she whispered and, not meeting his eyes, left the room quickly.

Alec sat down on his bed with a thud, trying to slow his breathing to a normal pace.

~~~

Simon's phone rang. He picked it up on the third ring, the way he always does. He likes to keep them waiting, but not for too long.

"Hello?" He called down the line, not bothering to check the caller. It was probably Clary checking if he was up to date on their science project.

"Simon?" A very not-Clary voice came through his phone.

"Yes, yeah it's Simon, hi Raphael, it's Raphael right?" He babbled into his iPhone.

"Yeah, it's Raphael. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out tomorrow," Raphael proposed confidently, the opposite of how he was actually feeling. 

Wow, his voice was so rich and smooth like melted chocolate, Simon thought dreamily. And now- wait WHAT?

"You want to hang out with me?" He asked in disbelief.

He heard Raphael laugh, that lovely sound that always made you smile and calmed down considerably.

"Yeah, I do," he assured the other boy with a laugh.

Simon gave a short laugh of excitement and amazement. 

"Then sure. What time?" He inquired.

"I could pick you up at eight?" Raphael offered with a grin no-one could see.

"That's great. See you tomorrow," Simon sang and hung up after Raphael had said goodbye.

His day had just gotten way better.

~~~

When Alec had stopped shaking, he picked up the phone to call Lydia. He had been on a run yesterday when she stopped by to see him, and he had taken so long to return home that she had to go before he got back. 

He had needed the time to think, but Izzy had promised her that she would get him to call her, so he did before he forgot.

"Hey Lydia," he greeted her, and smiled when her familiar and cheerful voice reached his ears. He hadn't spoken to her in ages.

"Alec? How are you? I heard that you and a guy on the swim team are a thing now, huh? I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you!" She sang down the phone. He could practically feel her beaming down at him.

He began to tell her all about the recent events that had occurred since he joined the swim team. It was nice. He had forgotten the feeling of just chatting away about anything and everything with a friend, and how comforting it can be. The time quickly slipped by and the two spoke well into the night.

~~~

By the time seven had come around the next day Simon was well and truly a nervous wreck. Clary had come over as soon as he had told her and was attempting to calm him down while being extremely excited herself.

"But what if it's not a date? What if I think it is but it actually isn't and I make a fool of myself and I can never be in the same room as him again an-" 

"Simon shut up! It's a date! He asked you out!" Clary squealed.

"I don't even know where we're going. I didn't even think to ask!" Simon groaned. "What if I'm dressed way too casually, or not fancy enough, or if it's really hot or-"

"Simon for the love of god please be quiet. You look fine. He's not taking you to the north pole." Clary interrupted him once again.

He exhaled and looked in the mirror.

He was wearing a simple dark blue shirt with his nicest pair of black jeans (with rips) and had ditched his glasses for contacts.

"I think I'll wear my glasses actually," he decided for the fifth time.

Just as he was putting his contacts away the doorbell rang and Clary gave another squeal. She was way too invested in this.

"Chill," he told her, and went downstairs to get the door.

Raphael was standing there in a blood red shirt that only made him look sexier with a small grin on his face.

"Hey Raphael! Hold on a sec, lemme get my jacket. Are you gonna tell me where we're going or?" He asked, grabbing his phone, wallet, keys and jacket and following him outside.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait." 

Simon hated surprises, but somehow he didn't mind this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I was wondering if you want to read Saphael's whole date, or do you just want to hear a short summary of it after? Comment which you'd prefer! 
> 
> <3


	15. All You Are is All That I'll Ever Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of this fic, I really enjoyed writing it and sharing it with you so thank you for reading it <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Raphael is asexual but he enjoys kissing. Hope you like. Also I wrote the whole Saphael date because I am trash XD 
> 
> Don't worry there's still plenty of Malec <3

Simon closed the door to his room and fell on his bed with a sigh. The night had gone so perfect! 

At first he was a bit confused when he realised that Raphael had taken him to a club a twenty minute walk from his house. 

He had expected something like a walk in the park, or maybe a dinner, but this seemed like the kind of place Raphael thrived. 

It was an over 18 club and Simon didn't know how they were going to get in as he hadn't brought any ID and even if he had, it would tell the burly bouncer at the door that he was 17 years old, but Raphael seemed to know the bouncer and was let in without any hassle.

The darkness and the bright flashing lights gave Simon a rush of excitement through his body. He was about to ask Raphael if he wanted to get a drink at the bar or something when the grinning boy grabbed his hand and pulled him into the throng of bodies writhing to the music.

He stopped when they were somewhere in the middle of the room and began to dance. 

Raphael was such a good dancer but Simon didn't know what to do. He stood there awkwardly moving along to the music, feeling very self conscious as he danced pressed up against what seemed like a million strangers who all seemed to be having a great time. 

Raphael, seeing Simon's discomfort, grabbed his waist and pressed himself against the bespectacled boy.

The two boys moved to the beat of the music together, and Simon immediately felt better now that he had someone to hold on to. He slung his arms around Raphael's shoulders and the two of them danced like nobody else was in the room.

The smell of booze, sweat, expensive perfume and too much cologne wafted around and they spoke in each other's ear as they danced, each trying to make the other laugh, enjoying every moment.

After what seemed like hours but at the same time only minutes, they escaped the crowd and ran outside, their hands not parting even though they weren't at risk of losing each other in the crowd anymore. 

The cold air felt sweet after dancing in the heat of the club and they slowed down once they were far enough away from the club that they could just hear faint music in the distance.

It was dark and they stopped laughing as they realised they were still holding hands. 

Simon's blush and Raphael's breathless smile were the only thing they were paying attention to and within a second Raphael had pushed Simon gently up against the wall of the alley they were in, glancing from his eyes to his lips with an expression of desire on his face.

"Can I?" He whispered, and Simon nodded, unable to speak with the thudding of his heart in his ears and Raphael so close.

Raphael leaned in and kissed Simon gently and passionately and Simon had to hold onto his waist to make sure his legs didn't give out.

They had walked back to Simon's house together after that, with Raphael staying relatively silent with a soft smile on his face and Simon talking nonstop, his excitement and energy from being kissed making him babble on.

When they reached his house, Simon leaned down and kissed him again and then went inside, his cheeks burning and his heart beating faster than he thought was possible.

The night had gone much better than he expected. 

~~~

Raphael strolled into Magnus' apartment without knocking as it was ten in the morning and he knew his sparkly friend would still be fast asleep.

"Magnus! Get up!" He called, banging on the bright blue door that lead into Magnus' bedroom and then barging in.

Magnus had texted him last night about a text he had received from Alec, and Raphael wanted to make sure that he didn't miss what Alec had planned. 

There wasn't much of an explanation, just that he was to meet him at the gym at twelve with his swimming togs, and that he would explain when he got there.

Magnus opened his eyes groggily and gave a long sigh when he saw his friend.

"My dearest Raphael, what an unpleasant sight to wake up to in the morning," he murmured.

Raphael snorted. "I'm only here because you asked me to be, remember, and you don't look to amazing yourself".

Magnus hopped out of bed and went off to start a shower, leaving Raphael to hunt for something edible to have for breakfast.

When he was finished his shower and had made sure his makeup and hair was perfect, he wandered downstairs to the smell of pancakes. 

"Where did you even find the ingredients to make pancakes," he laughed, seeing his friend pile a bunch onto a plate.

"Magic," Raphael grinned.

"How was your date last night?" Magnus asked, grabbing the plate and starting to eat.

Raphael smiled. "It was... really great. I think I really like him." 

Seeing Raphael this happy made Magnus really glad that the two had admitted their feelings for each other. He ruffled his hair to annoy him and said "I'm really glad you're happy."

"Shut up," Raphael growled, pushing his hand away, but he couldn't suppress the small smile that appeared on his face. 

"I wonder what Alexander has planned for today," Magnus mused. "A swimming date, perhaps? I know I won't complain seeing him in swimming togs anyway," he laughed mischievously.

After shovelling down some pancakes and thanking Raphael for making sure he was up in time he left for the gym.

When he got there, he saw Alec wasn't there yet and waited for him in the lobby.

A few minutes later Alec turned up, strolled in to the lobby importantly and announced to the receptionist that he was here for the photoshoot he had scheduled yesterday.

Magnus' brows furrowed in confusion as he wondered what Alec was talking about.

Alec walked over and gave him a kiss. 

"I have a surprise," he smiled, and the two of them walked upstairs to where the cameraman Alec had booked for whatever he had planned was. They ducked into the changing room first.

"So what's going on?" Magnus asked, thoroughly confused.

"I am technically a co-manager of the 'Lightwood Institute for Soldiers' with my parents, so I called in to reschedule the advertisement photoshoot my mother so kindly kicked you out of for today," Alec told him.

"Does Maryse know about this?" 

"What do you think?" Alec retorted. "Now, change into your swimming togs and I'll change into my archery gear".

Magnus laughed. "Your archery gear is just black shorts, a black tank top and a leather bracer on your arm! Why am I half naked?" 

"Because you are a swimmer, idiot, and we have to have some sex appeal" Alec grinned.

"Can't argue with that" he laughed, and they quickly got changed. Well, Magnus got changed and Alec put on his arm-guard.

When they got into the room all set up with camera equipment and lights and things Magnus had no clue the purpose of the cameraman clapped his hands and directed them to the middle of the room.

"Right, so before the others come, we'll be getting a few photos of just you two, like Mr. Lightwood requested," he told them.

Alec swung his bow over his shoulder and the two of them did the various poses the man told them to do.

After a while, the other people involved showed up, and they were all put into positions with Magnus and Alec in the front, back to back, with two people slightly behind them and two people slightly behind them until they all formed a sort of V-shape, all with arms crossed, looking strong and athletic.

"Now, do whatever pose you feel like doing, make it real," the cameraman instructed them.

Magnus and Alec turned to face the camera, smiling at each other. Alec took Magnus' hand and interlocked their fingers. Looking into his boyfriend's eyes he had never felt so happy, and the way Magnus was smiling back at him, similar thoughts were running through his head.

"Alright that's great!" The man called and the two snapped out of the daze they had been in.

"Okay, so I'll send these on to the advertisement company you have chosen, just sign here and everything is ready," mister cameraman told Alec.

Alec signed gladly and offered to buy everyone a smoothie from downstairs after the long photoshoot.

He had a feeling this was the first right decision he had made in a long time.

~~~

A few days later he and Magnus were out on a walk when he saw the advertisement hanging on a massive building in the middle of the city.

"Woah. That was quick." Magnus breathed, looking up in awe at the poster.

'Never Quit. Today Is Your Day.' Was plastered on the top of the poster, with 'The Lightwood Institute, supporting young athletes every step of the way' at the bottom, in slightly smaller writing.

The picture was the one where their hands were tangled together and they were looking at each other like they were the only people in the world. 

Alec's phone began to ring, no doubt his mother calling him to scream at him about what he did, but he looked up at his eyes filled with love for Magnus and felt so happy that everyone knew how he felt about this amazing man.

"Magnus... I love you." 

"...I love you too, Alexander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be going back over the other chapters because reading over them I realised how bad the writing is ahaha XD 
> 
> This fic started off as a little fluffy fanfic based around swimming but I couldn't help myself I had to make it angsty XD 
> 
> It's still like one million percent fluff tho :)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and all the support <3


End file.
